


A night to remember

by Taytae



Series: The making of Monsters, Beautiful Creatures, Devils, and everyone else [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Death Rituals, Don't Know How To Tag This, Witches, blood hunt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:07:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22963633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taytae/pseuds/Taytae
Series: The making of Monsters, Beautiful Creatures, Devils, and everyone else [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650256





	A night to remember

Every news station was rushing to be ready for whatever took place here. The main event could have start at any minute. It is was going to be in the field in front of them. It seemed an ordinary field. The grass had only just become turning yellow as Fall had to start rolling in.

“There is no one out here, Todd. Are you sure this is the right place?” A woman rushed to get ready to be on camera as she looks around.

“This is where the message told us to be, March”, said Todd as he finished setting up the camera.

After a while of waiting, a female voice started singing. Then this calm clear day, turned into rain.

“Turn it on, turn it on” March fixed her hair again. “This is March Taylor. I come to you live from the main event. It has suddenly started pouring and there is sing from an unseen woman. We suspect this has to do with the woman who was murder in time square last week. We may be witness mourning rituals of a different species of people tonight”

Next to the news crew appeared a crowd. The camera turned instantly. The crowd moved slowly towards the center. They were all dressed in purple with different face coverings. They wore veils with witch hats, plague doctor mask, dirt eater mask, visards, and different types of schandmakses. The crowd was a mix of men, women, and children. They moved as a unit to a silent cadence. They faced forwarded and they never glanced in the direction of the crews.

From the opposite side of the field another group appears, this group was smaller and made up of only women. They were gaged and blindfold, but their movement was graceful. They moved to the sound of the sing voice. AS they grow closer, it became clear the woman wore collars with chains leading behind them.

From the ground from the center, a platform rose and the smaller group broke formation they got to it. Charlize stepped out of the group and was boosted on stage. She wore a witch hat with a veil, a purple cloak, and plain-looking dress. The singing stopped but the rain came down harder the moment her feet touch down on the stage.

The blindfolded women arranged themselves in a guard position in front of the platform. The large crowd gathered around the platform.

“We are here to honor Helen. And to make a declaration!”, Charlize took a breath, “She died doing her duty. She died protecting new kin. That kin, only of a few days, has low their momma. She was the first person to ever love me and she was the only momma that I ever had. She was the same for many of you. “

The crowd roar and give nods

“Yesterday, one of our sisters has now taken her place and the young kin will be fine. BUT what is FINE?” yelled Charlize.

“Mother!!” “The killer is loose!” roared the crowd.

“As you know the old men have hands tied……. BUT KIN, CAN YOU DO It?” She takes another breath, “Can you give our momma justice?”

“YES, KIN” roared the crowd.

“I am making a declaration. WILLS BAYER, you are under a BLOOD HUNT. You better hope the humans find you first”, Charlize declared. And with that, she disappeared along with her chained guards. The rain and platform with her.

The crowd roar and roar.

Todd turned the camera away from the crowd back to March.

“Well folk, we knew this evening was going to be something but I don’t think any of us thought it was going to be that.


End file.
